When ends of fiber optic transmission members are connected together, accurate alignment between the fiber ends is extremely important to prevent light loss so that transmission of the light along the fiber optic transmission members is at an optimum thereby resulting in highly efficient transmission of signal information.
Thus, it is highly important that a connector for connecting ends of fiber optic transmission members provides accurate alignment of the fiber optic transmission members with forgiving tolerances to provide optimum light transmission, establishes a snug fit to seal the connection, is low cost, and is easily applied without the use of tools.